


The Storm Rages On

by Ellabee15



Series: Stormy Weather [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner has accepted that Hulk means his life will be lonely, until a Storm blows into his life and turns his world upside down. Ororo has always carried the burden of her dark past alone, but when it threatens both her and Banner's teams. both must learn to put aside their fears and learn acceptance and trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Party at the X mansion.” Tony announced. He’d assembled the entire team into the mission briefing room. 

“This is why you called us?” Steve frowned. “Tony, you know that the assemble protocol is only for emergencies.” He and the rest of the team were all in uniform while Tony sat in one of the conference chairs in jeans and a tee shirt. 

“This is an emergency.” Tony insisted. “We’ve been invited into enemy territory. I need plans to crush them.”

“It’s a party, Stark.” Clint rolled his eyes as he put his bow on the table and kicked up his feet. “It’s bad manners to show up to someone’s house and crush them. Didn’t they teach you that in etiquette school?”

Steve grabbed the envelope Tony was holding and read it. “This party is meant to inspire collaboration between our two teams. It’s not an opportunity for you to show off.”

“Tomato, tomahto.” Tony rolled his eyes. “We need to show them that we’re Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. Who’s with me?!” He looked around eagerly as his teammates rolled their eyes. 

“I’m just grateful I didn’t unleash the Hulk.” Bruce muttered as he sat in one of the chairs. “This shirt is new and I like it.” 

“I agree with the Man of Iron.” Thor boomed as he took a seat next to Clint. “The men of X are not as…cool as we are.”

“You know you’re in trouble when Thor starts using slang correctly.” Clint muttered. 

“This is a disaster waiting to happen.” Bruce sighed.

“Where is your spirit of adventure Banner?” Thor grinned and a rumble of thunder shook the tower windows. 

Steve put his head in his hands. “It’s a PARTY.” He glared at where Tony and Thor were discussing lightening versus Tony’s confetti machine.

“You should really reconsider any thunderbolts you plan to throw.” Natasha said quietly. Thor and Tony turned to look at her. 

“And why is that?” Thor frowned 

“Ororo Munroe” Natasha replied. “Codename: Storm. She’s a weather witch and the SHIELD database had her listed as a level 5 mutant.”

“How many levels are there?” Thor asked. 

“5” Clint grinned. “Which means that your little light show is going to be a joke to her. She’s capable of conjuring more than just a few simple sparks. Believe me; you want to stay on her good side.”

“You’ve met her?” Steve asked. 

“Budapest.” Natasha said, effectively stopping any more questions. The team understood that everyone had certain boundaries which couldn’t be crossed. One of them was never to ask about Budapest.

“She can control weather?” Bruce sat up straighter. “I’ve never heard of someone with the X gene who was able to control such a broad range of powers.” 

“That freak ice storm in Sicily last week; that was her.” Natasha grinned.

Thor paled. 

“One flick of the wrist and Manhattan’s buried under a Tsunami.” Clint added. 

“It must have taken years of practice and extreme discipline to control such a powerful mutation.” Bruce murmured in admiration. “She must be very strong willed.” Tony frowned.

“No. NO. There will be no fraternizing with the enemy. I’m banning you from talking to this woman.” He turned back to Thor. “So lightning’s out, any more ideas? Does Asgard have any tame dragons we could ride in on?”

There was a collective groan from the rest of the team as Thor and Tony began to plot. 

“I’m not a part of this.” Steve stood and the others followed. 

“It’s black tie.” Tony shouted after them. “If you’re not planning on out awesomeing them, at least out dress them.” 

Bruce went back to his lab, closely followed by Natasha. 

“Is there something you needed?” he smiled. Natasha tilted her head. 

“She’d be good for you.” She said thoughtfully. Bruce knocked over a row of, thankfully empty, test tubes. 

“Wha-What?” he stammered

“Don’t worry about Tony.” Natasha continued. “If I know Storm, she’s not going to let him dictate who she can or can’t talk to.” She smirked. “Dress nicely: Ororo’s a classy lady.” 

Bruce looked at her; stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

Storm entered the large ballroom where the night’s party was being held. 

“Ororo.” Charles’ soft voice called to her from the terrace. She went out and stood next to him. “According to the television, the forecast was supposed to be warm with a gentle breeze.” He looked up at the overcast sky. “What’s troubling you, my dear?” 

“Nightmares.” Storm admitted. “I…it’s silly, but I dreamt of Amahl last night.” She closed her eyes as memories from the darkest parts of her childhood resurfaced. Thunder rumbled overhead. Steadying her breathing, she cleared the sky. Charles watched her; concern etched on his features. 

“Have you had these dreams often?” He inquired. 

“Not since I was a little girl.” Storm concentrated on regulating her breathing. “I stopped having them once I came here.” She forced herself to remain calm. The truth was that her nightmares had become more frequent the last couple of months and she could find no logical explanation for them.

Charles took her hand. “The Shadow King can no longer harm you, Ororo. Perhaps it is just nervousness because of tonight’s party? Kitty and Jubilee have been making everyone tense with their…enthusiasm.” He pointed to where the two younger X men were giving Cyclops directions on how to sculpt the perfect X shaped bush. While Scott was smiling, it was clear that his patience was wearing thin. Storm forced herself to give the professor a smile. 

“You’re right.” She said “I’m sure it’s completely stress related.” She turned and went back into the mansion. 

The professor watched her leaving. “Jean” he called out telepathically. “Meet me in Cerebro, there is something I wish to investigate.” Ororo wasn’t in the habit of lying to him and he wanted to know why.

 

The party was extremely loud and crowded. Bruce always felt uncomfortable when he was surrounded by so many people. He counted himself lucky that the attention of the crowd wasn’t focused around him. Most of the female students were crowded around Clint and Steve, while some of the braver boys were attempting to make small talk with Natasha. Thor and Tony were late because they wanted to make an “entrance.” Bruce had already apologized to Professor Xavier. The man had just laughed; apparently running a school of teenagers made him accustomed to Tony style antics.

He stood awkwardly on the sidelines, trying to ignore the bass pounding from whatever pop artist’s song was being blasted through the sound system. After he’d refused Bobby Drake’s request to unleash the other guy everyone mostly stayed away from him. He could hear the Hulk at the back of his mind; urging him to take another drink and to let him out to scare some manners into iceman (Who he’d nicknamed Elsa. How the Hulk had come across this piece of pop culture trivia Bruce didn’t know, but he blamed Tony). Bruce put a hand to his head and made his way to the open terrace doors to escape the noise. When he got outside the terrace was already occupied. 

“Sorry.” He said quickly. “I didn’t know anyone else was out here, I’ll just…” He pointed back inside and turned to leave when the woman’s laugh made him pause.

“The terrace is big enough for the two of us.” She said kindly. Her voice was warm with a slight accent that Bruce recognized as Kenyan. He gave her another smile as he made his way to the opposite side of the terrace. She was breathtakingly beautiful; her pale hair contrasting with the darkness of her skin. Standing underneath the light of the full moon she appeared more spirit than person. (Pretty, thought the Hulk. Snap out of it, Bruce admonished. Talk to her, the Hulk urged, but Bruce ignored him.)

“The party is a bit overwhelming.” The woman said. “I do not blame you for wanting to leave.” She turned to face him. “I am Ororo Munroe.” 

“Dr. Bruce Banner.” He stammered. Why had he included his title? It wasn’t as though it would impress her and the second she connected his name to the other guy she’d run screaming for the hills. 

“I’ve heard much about you Doctor.” She said. 

“Oh.” Bruce felt a rush of disappointment. “Well, don’t let me stop you.” He motioned to the door. She looked at him in confusion. “This is the part where you escape.” He added. Ororo simply laughed. 

“Hank is an avid fan of yours.” She explained. “He has great admiration for your work. He couldn’t be here tonight and I’m sure he’s going to be very jealous that I got to meet you.” 

“Dr. Hank McCoy?” Bruce asked. “I’ve followed his work as well.” He fidgeted nervously. “So what brings you out here?”

A cloud obscured the moon and the faint breeze which had been pleasant turned into a powerful wind. 

“I didn’t mean to pry.” He added as Ororo closed her eyes. The wind dissipated and the cloud moved away. 

“It’s not your fault; I am normally more in control of my ability. I do not know what is wrong with me tonight.” She shook her head. “I occasionally find the students…loud. I find it is better to occasionally distance myself in order to maintain control.”

“I know the feeling. Tony makes a point of poking me with sharp objects when I’m not paying attention.” Bruce felt slightly more relaxed. He looked worriedly back at the party where Iceman and his friend Pyro were looking at them and whispering. Ororo noticed this as well and glared at them. 

“Let me guess. Bobby tried to get you to invite your green friend to the party.” She smiled as Bruce winced. 

“I think he was disappointed that I didn’t burst out of my clothes and go on a smashing rampage.” Bruce said, then blushed. Ororo looked back at the boys. 

“Maybe I should stay near you, just in case. If I know Bobby, he doesn’t take no for an answer. I can help if he decides to freeze the floor under your feet. 

“If that’s his plan I’d rather you stayed away.” Bruce looked at the ground, embarrassed. “I’m not very pleasant to be around when I get angry.”

“Neither is Logan, and somehow I manage.” Ororo put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure your green friend and I will get along fine.” Bruce felt the Hulk purr in response (That’s new, he frowned at him. Pretty, the Hulk insisted). 

There was a loud booming noise from inside, and the music changed. 

“That’s strange. I don’t remember Kitty adding AC/DC to the mix.” Ororo commented. 

“Tony.” Bruce rolled his eyes and was about to explain when he glanced two rapidly growing figures in the sky out of the corner of his eye. Panicking he realized that Ororo was unknowingly standing right where they intended to land. He launched himself at her and knocked her out of the way, just as Tony and Thor landed on the terrace and strutted into the ballroom. 

“Sorry.” Bruce apologized, scrambling to his feet and helping her stand. “I hope I didn’t hurt you. I ruined your dress, I’m sorry.” He could hear the other guy roaring; begging to be let out to smash Tony and Thor for trying to hurt “Roro”. He backed away; he could feel the rippling under his skin which signaled the beginning of his transformation. He put his hands over his ears and tried to contain the monster inside. Then he felt two cool hands cover his. 

“My hero.” Ororo’s voice broke through the growing green haze in his head. “A torn dress is a small price to pay to avoid being crushed by cloudbrain.” 

Bruce felt the Hulk begin to calm. “Cloud Brain?” he asked. 

“My nickname for Thor.” Ororo grumbled. “Why anyone is impressed by that hammer trick of his, I’ll never know.” 

Bruce slowly opened his eyes. Ororo was glaring inside where Thor and Tony were being mobbed by younger students. Then she turned and broke into a smile when she noticed him looking at her. 

“You have lovely eyes Dr. Banner, and a kind face.” She slowly lowered his hands from his face and clasped them in hers. “You shouldn’t hide.” She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Brucie, you traitor” The two of them turned to see Tony, out of his iron suit and in a tux, leaning against the terrace doorway. “What did I say about fraternizing with the enemy?” 

Ororo threw up a hand and a wind pushed Tony backwards so he fell into the ballroom; shutting the door in his face. The Hulk cheered his approval.

“How about we go for a walk?” She suggested, slipping her arm into Bruce’s. “The grounds are very peaceful when they’re empty of students.”

Bruce gaped at her. “I guess I’m not the only one who’s dangerous when angry.”

“And don’t you forget it.” She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The aftermath of the party was, in a word: explosive. Because of his interference with her sound system, Jubilee had taken her revenge by using her ability to set off sparks in Tony’s suit. This had escalated into a prank war. Tony had retaliated by hacking Kitty Pryde’s computer and replacing her entire music library with “Everybody Wants to Be a Cat.” The increased visits between the institute and the tower had led to both places turning into continuous battle grounds. Bruce had JARVIS lockdown his lab and his floor. He couldn’t risk a miscalculated prank unleashing the other guy 

He was grateful for his foresight on the day that Iceman and Pyro paid a visit to the tower. Tony had apparently created a nano drone to follow Bobby around and play “Do you want to Build a Snowman?” 

“Get rid of it Stark or I’ll turn you into a white walker.”

“You can’t kill me; there must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Drake, you need to chill and just…Let it go.” 

Tony had been spending his morning picking up objects only to have them stick to his skin because they were frozen or sitting in a chair and having to jump up immediately because it was burning. Bobby had also turned the penthouse into an ice rink. 

Bruce was working on a DNA sample when Clint dropped in from the airvents. 

“Hey Dr. B. How’s science?”

Bruce raised an eyebrow, but didn’t lift his head from his microscope. “Quiet.”

“Hope it’s okay to drop in, but I needed to sit somewhere where my butt wouldn’t burn off.” He sat in one of the chairs and smirked. “So, word on the street is that you’re getting chummy with a certain weather witch.”

“Word on the street or in the airvents?” Bruce kept his voice expressionless, but inside he was fighting to quiet the Hulk. At the mention of Storm the other guy had begun pushing to be let out. 

“I’m trapped in here until Stark makes nice with Queen Elsa and Lava girl.” Clint frowned as an explosion for the floor above resonated in the lab. “Which could take a while.” He sighed. “The least you could do is give me some good gossip to pass the time.” 

“Why don’t you just hide in the airvents like you usually do when Thor decides to summon lightning at the brunch table?”

“Because it’s a minefield up there.” Clint leaned back in his chair. “Nowhere is safe; Drake froze most of them. I’ve got frostbite in unmentionable places. So spill; I want details.” 

“There’s nothing to gossip about.” Bruce said firmly. This wasn’t strictly true. He and Ororo had been in communication since the party. They had been too busy to meet in person, but they video chatted almost every night and texted each other throughout the day. They’d talked about her visiting the tower and Bruce hoped she’d be able to come soon. The way the collaboration between the two teams was going; Tony would probably ban all X-Men from the Tower…though he’d probably wait until after he got them to undo what they’d done to JARVIS. Someone had hacked the AI and reprogramed it to speak with a southern accent. Tony had been furious because he’d been unable to figure out how they’d managed to override his security protocols. Bruce had a suspicion that the culprit was Rogue. She had the best motive, after all Tony had “accidentally” tripped her into Bruce the previous week. Her cheek had made contact with his forearm and she’d hulked out and chased Tony all over lower Manhattan before Wolverine had managed to talk her down. Bruce had seen her give Tony’s arm a small tap; she’d probably absorbed his programming knowledge. 

“Admit it, Banner.” Clint’s drawl snapped Bruce out of his musings. “You like her. Nat says you do and Nat’s never wrong.” 

“Barton.” Bruce said quietly. “I’d appreciate quiet because this experiment is highly volatile…like me.” 

Clint shut his mouth. 

“Howdy Doc” JARVIS chimed in from the ceiling. Bruce sighed and took off his glasses. 

“Yes JARVIS?” He said as he rubbed his eyes.

“Well, Thor’d be much obliged if ya’ll let him in.”

Bruce groaned and put the slide he was working on back in its container. “Let him in” he said as he went to put the container into the lab fridge. “It’s not like I had work planned or anything.” 

“Thank ya kindly.” JARVIS said. Clint snorted. 

“Tony had better figure out a way to fix that, because if his AI calls me “suga” one more time…”

“It’s probably Rogue’s doing.” Bruce suggested. “She has a crush on you and probably programmed it to be extra nice to you.” The other members of the Avengers all knew Rogue was behind JARVIS’s sudden appreciation for country music, and they had all agreed to not tell Tony; rather they sat back and enjoyed watching him stew. 

Clint sneered and Bruce realized his mistake. “Oh really? And did you come upon this particular piece of information during a late night chat with a certain Ms. Munroe?” 

Before he could respond the elevator doors opened and Thor strode into the lab. 

“Dr. Banner, I require your assistance.” 

Bruce raised an eyebrow and Thor sighed. “Please.” He added. 

“What can I help you with?” Bruce had the feeling that he wasn’t going to like whatever Thor was about to ask; he was right.

“I have heard that the lady Storm regards my powers as…petty tricks and that she often calls me cloud brain.” Thor looked insulted. “You’re close to her. Tell me; how might I destroy her…through practical jokes.” 

“I’m….not getting involved in the prank war.” Bruce turned and attempted to shush the Hulk who was baring his teeth at Thor. 

“You can’t ask a guy to side against his girlfriend.” Clint had produced a bag of gummy worms from one of the pockets in his cargo pants and began to chew obnoxiously. “Major party foul, dude.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Bruce muttered. 

“And if you ever want her to be you won’t help him.” Clint said. 

“I’m confused, do Midgardians not place bros before hoes? Or has the lady Darcy been lying to me?”

Clint choked on a gummy worm. “You want a smashing don’t you? You did not just call the woman Bruce has been making goo goo eyes over for the last month, a hoe. What if someone had said that about Dr. Foster?” 

Thor stiffened then looked at the ground in shame. “I apologize, Doctor.” 

Bruce was busy quelling the rage of the Hulk who wanted revenge for Thor’s insult of “Roro”. 

“SANCTUARY” Tony shouted as he burst into the lab.

“How the hell did you get in here?” Clint frowned. “The place is locked down.”

“Whose name is on the lease?” Tony looked down. “Aaaaaw they burnt a hole in my lucky Black Sabbath shirt.” The hole was the least of Tony’s problems, a piece of one of his eyebrows was missing and there were bruises on his arms and his part of his pants had been frozen so they were stuck to his leg. “It’s on now.” he growled. “No one messes with the shirt.”

“How old are you?” Clint asked. 

“Can’t take the heat, get out of the tower.” Tony looked around the lab. “Now is there anything in here I can use to –” 

Bobby and John burst into the lab. 

“Prepare for trouble.” Bobby held up a frozen hand.

John smirked and held up a fireball. “And make it double.” 

Bruce groaned. “Tony, you left the door open.” The two X-men turned to look in horror at Bruce. Quickly their powers were shut off. 

“Oh shit.” John turned and rushed out of the lab.

“Sorry Dr. Banner…sir.” Bobby said as he began backing towards the door. “We didn’t mean to disturb you…we’re sure you’re very busy so…let’s just pretend this never happened.” Then he followed his friend out of the room. 

“What did you do?” Tony looked at him with a mixture of confusion and admiration. Bruce averted his eyes. He was used to people fearing him, it wasn’t a new reaction. But somehow it was more painful when the rejection came from people who also had powers.

 

 

Ororo frowned as Bobby and John returned to the institute. 

“How was the tower?” The two boys’ heads snapped in her direction and there was shared expression of guilt before they plastered false smiles on their faces. 

“Great!” Bobby said. “The drone’s gone.” 

“And the tower’s still standing?” Ororo frowned, there was something the boys weren’t telling her. 

“Yes ma’am.” John said, then they made a hasty exit. She sighed and went back into her room. Pulling up a video chat she called Bruce. 

“Ororo.” He gave her one of his shy smiles. 

“Hello Bruce. Did you get any work done today?” She loved hearing about his experiments. She’d picked up a lot of scientific knowledge through living with Hank, and Bruce was always willing to explain whatever she didn’t know. 

“Um, no.” Bruce blushed. “Clint and Thor invaded my lab followed by Tony and – “ he hesitated. 

“Let me guess. Bobby and John.” Ororo sighed. “Did the boys give you any trouble?”

“No.” Bruce’s expression darkened, but he didn’t elaborate. 

“Good, because I warned them I’d be very upset if they interfered with your work.” Ororo watched as a myriad of emotions washed over Bruce’s face; surprise, confusion and appreciation. He was clearly no longer accustomed to having someone look out for him. 

“I thought they were scared of me.” he said finally, fiddling with his lab coat. 

“Oh no.” Ororo tried to give him a reassuring look. “I’m much more frightening then you are.” To prove her point she caused thunder to rumble over manhattan. Bruce raised an eyebrow. 

“You might want to be careful where you aim that thunder. Thor’s on the warpath; apparently he doesn’t appreciate being called cloudbrain.” 

“Jubilee must have told him.” Ororo chuckled. “She practically worships him.” she gave Bruce a smirk as he rolled his eyes. 

“He’s plotting payback.”

“I’m more than capable of taking care of myself.” Ororo frowned. Bruce held up his hands quickly.

“I know, just promise me I get front row seats when it happens.” He tilted his head thoughtfully. “So, Rogue likes Clint, Jubilee likes Thor, any other Avengers crushes I should be aware of?”

“Kitty does have her eyes on a certain Captain.” Ororo added. 

“Well I guess I can understand that.” Bruce leaned back in his chair. “Cap’s a decent guy.”

“And I hear there’s a weather witch who might be interested in a charming green member of your team.” 

Bruce almost fell out his chair. It was the first time either of them had been direct about their growing attraction. Ororo knew he had his reservations because of his counterpart, so she decided she would make the first move. 

“Ororo…I” he looked down. “Us is…we…it’s too dangerous.” he gave her a pleading look. “I don’t want you hurt.”

“Bruce.”

“No.” He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. “I can’t…if anything were to happen to you because of the other guy I’d never forgive myself.”

“You said he had a positive reaction to me.” Ororo insisted. Bruce had accidentally let slip this revelation about a week ago. Ororo had found the idea of the Hulk’s affection endearing, though Bruce had been ashamed and refused to elaborate. 

“This isn’t just about him. It’s about what people might do to you because of him. It may not look like it, but even though I’m an Avenger there are still people who are after me. Especially now that we know Hydra’s out there, I can’t…I’m not worth the risk to your safety.” He gave a small shudder. “I…I need to go.”

“Bruce wait – “ but he’d already cut the conversation. All she was left with was a blank screen. 

 

Bruce slammed the door to the hulk room as he stumbled around inside. Tony had built this place in order to let the other guy out. He hear the roaring in his head, but the anger he felt was directed at himself. Hulk was furious that “Stupid Banner” had run away from “Roro.” Bruce quickly began trying to pull off his clothes in an effort to salvage them before the inevitable transformation began. 

“She’ll never care about us.” He shouted as he crumbled to the floor; Hulk’s skull splitting roars pounding in his eardrums. “Stop hoping for something that can never happen.”

“BANNER NOT GIVE RORO CHANCE.” The Hulk’s presence was moving to the forefront of his consciousness. 

“It’s too dangerous.” Bruce pleaded. “She could get hurt.”

“BANNER STUPID.”

“I can’t take that risk.” Bruce moaned as he twitched and shuddered on the floor, the pain of the transformation beginning. “Someone like her doesn’t deserve a monster.”

“RORO UNDERSTANDS.” Hulk insisted. 

Bruce shivered. The Hulk had a point; Ororo knew what it was like to have uncontrollable, destructive powers. “She does.” He agreed. “Which is what is going to make it even more painful when she rejects us.” 

He collapsed to the ground as the Hulk took over fully and didn’t wake until the next morning when Tony found him; a naked quivering mess in a room full of Hulk sized fist marks in the walls.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m sure you’re all wondering why I’ve gathered you here.” Tony said two days later as the other Avengers glared at him from around the conference table. 

“It’s 2 am.” Clint groaned. He’d buried his head in his arms on the table. “Someone had better be dying.” 

“Where’s Dr. Banner?” Steve asked as he looked around the table. 

“That’s why I called you here.” Tony pulled up a screen and turned to face his audience. “Operation Get Bruce Laid.” There was a picture of Ororo in full uniform. “I even have visual aids.” 

“I’m having a nightmare.” Clint muttered. “This is a nightmare and if I fall asleep again, I’ll wake up.”

“There appears to be a disconnect in your logic Eye of Hawk.” Thor frowned. 

“It’s too early for this.” Clint glared. “And how do you look so put together at 2 am?” he put his head back on the table. 

“I don’t think Bruce would appreciate us meddling with his private life.” Steve frowned. 

“Trust me; he needs our help.” Tony pulled up a screen which read Plan A. “He likes her, she likes him; it’s a matter of getting him to seal the deal. Widow agrees with me.” 

“No.” Natasha’s clipped response gave Tony pause. “What Bruce needs is a serious relationship; not a one night stand.” 

“Well there go plans A through E.” Tony muttered, turning his attention back to the screen and skipping them. “Plan F” 

“When did you even find the time to come up with this?” Clint asked. 

“Here’s how it’s going to go down; we organize a joint Avengers/X-Men training session. Then you,” he pointed at Steve, “turn on that good old fashion American apple pie charm and flirt with Storm.”

“Terrible idea.” Clint muttered as Steve fixed Tony with a stony glare.

“Don’t encourage him.” Natasha sighed. 

“Plan G.” Tony continued. “We go to Asgard and – “

“No.” Thor said firmly.

“Why do all your plans have casualty estimates?” Steve asked as Tony skipped ahead to plan J.

“How about this; we ‘accidentally’ dose them in sex pollen and – “

“NO” everyone at the table shouted in unison.

“On what planet is being exposed to sex pollen considered the basis for a healthy relationship?” Steve looked horrified.

“Kinda makes you wonder about the plans he skipped over.” Clint added in an undertone as he began taking something from his pocket.

“Will you please take this seriously?” Tony huffed. 

“We are.” The four of them responded.

“Then I think you’ll all agree that plan K where I build a body swapping machine and –“ 

There was a small whooshing sound and a dart hit Tony in the side of the neck. He crumpled to the floor. Natasha, Steve, and Thor turned to Clint who was putting a small blow pipe back into his pocket. 

“Tranquilizer darts; I bring them every time Stark calls an unscheduled meeting.” He yawned. “If you’ll excuse me, I need my beauty sleep. This amazingness doesn’t just happen.” 

“Stark was right.” Natasha said quietly.

“No, Stark’s never right.” Clint frowned. “That’s the lack of sleep talking; you’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Bruce really cares about Ororo.” Natasha insisted. “You didn’t see him when Tony found him in the Hulk room. I’ve seen him angry, but that…that was despair.”

“You can’t force happiness on someone.” Clint yawned. “They have to be willing to help themselves.”

“That was surprisingly insightful.” Thor said. 

“Well don’t get used to it.” Clint stretched. “I’m only wise between the hours of 2 and 3 am. Night night.”

 

 

“What the hell is wrong with her?” Logan looked up at the ceiling as thunder rolled overhead. 

“She’s meditating.” Jean said as she and Scott entered the kitchen. 

“She’s going to bring the whole school down on our heads.” Logan growled. 

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of a little storm.” Scott smirked. 

“Watch it Summers.”

“She’s been that way since her conversation with Banner.” Jean said quietly. Logan’s eyes widened. 

“If he hurt her, I’m gonna – “

“What exactly?” Scott leaned against the counter. “Banner may not look like much, but even you can’t expect to take on the Hulk.” He grabbed a soda from the fridge. There was a slicing noise and the soda began spilling on the floor. Logan sheathed his claws. 

“Boys.” Jean groaned when Scott prepared to retaliate. 

“Ro deserves better than the green guy.” Logan growled. Jean looked thoughtfully at the ceiling. The sounds of thunder were growing fainter and the rain appeared to be lessening. 

“She’s not upset about Bruce…at least not completely. There’s something else weighing on her mind, but I can’t figure out what it is.” She sighed. “The professor thought she might have been holding something back the night before the party. He had me help him scan the entire globe with Cerebro, but whatever it was; he didn’t find it.”

Logan grunted. “Doesn’t mean I’m not going to carve me some green eggs and ham next time I see Banner.” 

“Where would you get the eggs?” Kitty came in followed by Jubilee. “I may not be the best biology student, but men don’t have eggs.” 

Logan gave her an angry look as he pushed past the two of them to leave the kitchen. 

“Keep making that face and it’ll freeze that way.” Kitty shouted after him. 

“It already has.” Jubilee muttered. “I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen him smile. Were you guys talking about Storm?”

Jean hesitated, but before she could respond Jubilee had already begun talking. “Bobby said he heard from Warren that Remy saw her talking to Dr. Banner before the 3 day storm began.” She wrinkled her nose. “Personally I don’t see what she sees in him. I mean if she wanted to date an Avenger, she should have gone for Thor” she got a starry eyed look. “He’s so dreamy.” 

“Plus he’d probably be more willing than Dr. No Sex.” Kitty added as she opened the freezer and pulled out some ice cream. 

“Don’t get me wrong.” Jubilee added. “He does have that whole doctor thing going for him – “

“I’m leaving.” Scott said quickly. “Kitty, if Rogue finds out you ate her ice cream again she’s going to be pissed.”

“It’s brain fuel.” Kitty insisted. “Stark’s probably going to retaliate and when he does I want to be ready.”

Scott rolled his eyes and gave Jean a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. 

“So what’s the plan Jean?” Jubilee asked. Jean turned to see the two younger girls looking at her expectantly. 

“I’m not getting involved in your prank war.” Jean said, for what she was sure was about the 1,000th time. 

“We’re not talking about that.” Kitty said. “We’re talking about Storm’s green problem.”

“I thought you said you didn’t like Dr. Banner?” Jean countered. 

“Just because I don’t want him, doesn’t mean I can’t help out a friend.” Jubilee grinned. “I’m great at match making.”

Jean was about to respond when Ororo walked into the kitchen. 

“Hello.” She smiled at the assembled group and went over to the stove to get some tea. Jean could hear Kitty trying to come up with a polite way to mention Dr. Banner when Jubilee bluntly asked. 

“So, talked to any cute doctors lately?” 

Ororo froze. Jean sensed a wave of sadness and pity for Bruce before her mental shields went up. “Bruce and I spoke 3 days ago.”

“He hasn’t called you since? Is he nuts? I mean you are waaaaaay out of his league. What’s wrong with him…besides the whole green rage monster thing.” 

“Jubilee.” Ororo said gently. “I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I assure you, I’m quite alright.” She gave Jubilee’s shoulder a squeeze then grabbed her mug and left. 

Jean could see the two younger girls already scheming. 

“Drop it.” she said sternly before she left the room. 

Jubilee and Kitty purposely filled their heads with superficial thoughts about boys and makeup until Jean left the room. Then Kitty whipped out her phone. 

“Stark?...it’s Shadowcat. We’d like to call a truce.” She and Jubilee grinned at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

The week following his Hulk out had been quiet. Bruce had thrown himself into his work; determined to drown out all distractions. It wasn’t helping that the Hulk and his own treacherous mind kept conjuring up images of long silvery hair in the moonlight. 

“Brucie, Baby.” 

Bruce sighed and looked up from his calculations. “Tony, I’m working.”

“I know; you haven’t left the lab since Thursday.”

“So?” Bruce snapped back. Tony frowned. 

“It’s Sunday.” He crossed his arms. “You need to leave at some point. And there’s a problem if I’m the one saying that.” 

Bruce turned away. Tony snatched his notes. Bruce jumped to his feet. 

“I’m about a millisecond from snapping; are you…insane?”

“Probably,” Tony defiantly held the notes out of Bruce’s reach. “Call her.”

“Tony.” Bruce said in a warning tone. 

“Don’t ‘Tony’ me.” Tony huffed. “You should be thanking me. Shadowcat and Jubilee have been helping me come up with the perfect way to bring you and Storm together. It turns out I’m not the only crazy matchmaker out there. Seriously, some of their plans were…” he paused and shuddered. “Any way I’m doing you a favor. You like this woman Bruce. I’ve never seen you this miserable before.” 

Bruce felt his anger rising. “It’s not…that…simple.” He said through gritted teeth. 

“Then explain it to me.” Tony sat across from him and Bruce knew he wouldn’t move until he had a satisfactory answer…or the other guy smashed him. 

“I’m too dangerous for her. She’s…perfect and I’m me.” he shook as he suppressed the other guy. Hulk was roaring, but he was agreeing with Tony. 

“You’re smart, funny, good looking…hell if I didn’t have Pepper, I’d date you.” Tony wagged a suggestive eyebrow. “You’re an Avenger. You are the definition of a great catch.” 

“And where does the other guy factor into your assessment?” Bruce asked. 

“Some women might be into that.” Tony smirked. Bruce groaned and suppressed a shudder. There were blogs and websites dedicated to speculating what it would be like to be “smashed by the Hulk”. Tony made a point of keeping him updated of their often graphic and disturbing content. 

“Ororo is not ‘some women’.” Bruce sat heavily back down. Tony’s retort was cut short by a buzzing nose. He pulled out his phone and frowned. 

“Cap’s having us assemble. Apparently Magneto’s attacking the institute and the X-men need back up.” He had barely finished his sentence before Bruce rushed to the door.

 

  
“Can’t this thing go any faster?” Bruce was fidgeting in the corner of the jet. Clint was flying and Tony had been left behind along with Cap’s shield. They couldn’t risk Magneto using it or the iron suit against them. 

“I’m going as fast as I can.” Clint replied. “ETA’s five minutes.”

“That’s not FAST ENOUGH” Bruce saw a flash of green cloud his vision. The Hulk was boiling, but apparently was alright with Bruce being in control. At least until he continued to focus on saving Roro. Clint wisely chose not to respond. 

The crowd outside the X institute was large. They were tearing apart the grounds, breaking windows. Mutant was fighting Mutant. Over it all Storm flew and sent gusts of wind and bolts of lightning to deter the onslaught of Magneto’s followers. Bruce barely had time to register what was happening when a large blob jumped out of the crowd and slammed her into the ground. Then he saw green. 

“RORO.” Clint hastily opened the door and the Hulk jumped out. Ororo was on the ground with the blob, which was actually a very large Mutant, standing over her. Hulk roared and charged. The blob barely reacted to the impact as Hulk collided with him. Hulk felt a savage surge of satisfaction that he could smash this man without mercy as punishment for hurting Roro. He grabbed him and hurled him to the ground. 

 

Ororo was in a lot of pain. She’d just seen the approaching Avengejet when she’d been knocked out of the sky by the Mutant the students had nicknamed “the Blob” due to his mutation which made him nearly impervious to any type of force applied to him. She’d been about to defend herself when there’d been a loud roar of “Roro” and the Hulk had grabbed the Blob and thrown him away from her. Then he’d turned to look at her. The previously rage filled face softened and he tilted his head as though examining her. Then the Blob had grabbed him from behind and he’d turned his attention back to the fight. 

Once the invading forces realized that the Avengers had arrived, they began to falter. Some even began retreating. 

“Don’t surrender, you fools.” Magneto hissed. Ororo frowned in his direction. Something was very wrong with this attack. Magneto want to unite Mutants against humans, To attack a school full of potential recruits to his cause made no sense. She took to the skies; intent on helping where she could. 

“Magneto. Call off this attack before anyone gets seriously injured.” 

At the sound of her voice, Magneto turned in her direction and Ororo screamed. His eyes were dark, bottomless black orbs. The same black orbs which had been visiting her in her nightmares; the ones who haunted her childhood. 

“Charles.” She shouted as Magneto began advancing towards her. 

“He won’t be able to save you now. Not this time.” Magneto’s voice was wrong, it was deeper, more depraved. It was a voice she hadn’t heard in years, yet it’s sound struck her with so much dread that she was the same terrified 7 year old girl. She lost control of her powers and fell to the ground. 

“Shadow King.” She gasped as Magneto, possessed by the Shadow King floated down towards her…only to be knocked down by the Hulk. 

“CAPEMAN NOT HURT RORO.” Hulk’s shout managed to shake Ororo out of her trance. She summoned a tornado. 

“Hulk, let go.” She said. 

He looked over at her then looked at the rapidly growing tornado. Then he grinned and tossed Magneto into the funnel. Ororo concentrated on sending the tornado as far as she could, but her strength was weakening. She’d been severely injured in her confrontation with the Blob, wounds which had only worsened when she’d fallen to the ground. She collapsed; falling back to the ground. Just before she hit the floor, she felt herself be enveloped in something warm and heard a tentative “Roro?” before she lost consciousness. 

 

Professor X watched as the Hulk cradled Storm. He was growling at anyone who came near. After seeing their leader get carried off by a tornado, the rest of Magneto’s forces had retreated. 

“Hulk.” The professor called telepathically. The Hulk roared in anger and turned to glare at the professor. 

“STUPID WHEEL MAN STAY OUT OF HULK’S HEAD.” 

“Might I talk to Dr. Banner?” The professor asked politely. He needed to get Storm down to the medical facility. 

“RORO NOT SAFE.” Hulk insisted

“Listen here, Bub.” Logan was getting angry. “You give us Storm or we’ll –“

“RORO NOT SAFE.” Hulk shouted laughter. 

“I’d back off bear claw.” Clint said “No one messes with his Roro.” 

Hulk appeared irritated with the conversation. He glared at the assembled X-men and Avengers, then tilted his head as if listening to something. The professor heard the murmur of another voice in his head, which had to be Dr. Banner. Then nodding in agreement he turned to Professor X. 

“HULK TAKE RORO SOMEWHERE SAFE.” 

“She needs medical attention – “ Scott began, but Jean put a restraining hand on his arm. 

“BANNER A DOCTOR.” Hulk turned and ran off into the trees. 

“Should we follow him?” Clint asked. Professor X shook his head. 

“The Hulk is correct that Storm is in danger.” He said quietly. “I believe that the less people who know where he’s taking her, the better.”

“So we’re supposed to just trust the angry green giant to keep her safe?” Logan hissed. 

“I trust him and Dr. Banner to work together to keep her safe.” The professor turned and began his way back inside the mansion. 

“He’s really got a major screw loose.” Logan grumbled as he followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ororo woke to pain so intense she almost blacked out again. 

“Easy.” A gentle voice said as soothing hands urged her to lie back. “You’ve got 3 cracked ribs, a slipped disk and a mild concussion.” 

“Bruce?” Her eyes fluttered open. She was lying on a couch in what appeared to be some sort of cabin. “Where am I?” 

“My cabin…” he grimaced. “Hulk figured it was the safest place. It was built to withstand…well me.” He sat on the ground next to the couch and began monitoring her vitals on his tablet. Ororo looked down at herself. She was still dressed in her X uniform, but she now had a brace and was covered in small stickers which she supposed where transferring information to his tablet. She reached out gingerly and touched his head. He leaned into the touch, allowing her to stroke his hair. Then he stiffened and pulled away.

“Do you need anything? Water? You must be starving.” He stood abruptly and rushed to the kitchen. 

“Bruce wait.” The sound of her voice made him pause. 

“You need to eat something to keep your strength up.” Bruce said with his back still turned to her. “Doctor’s orders.”

“Well you can tell this doctor that he’s an idiot.” Ororo hissed. Bruce turned; his eyes wide with surprise. “Don’t look at me like that. We’re trapped alone in, what I’m assuming is the middle of nowhere, and you’re still pushing me away.”

“Ororo.”

“No. I don’t want to hear any more excuses. This time you’re going to listen. I’ve spent most of my life isolated because of what…who I am. You may believe that you have the market cornered on sob stories and difficult beginnings, but you don’t. I’ve got baggage. The difference is I was willing to give us a chance.”

“Ororo, I never meant to hurt you.” Bruce knelt so he was level with her. “I was…selfishly protecting myself. I was terrified that you’d reject me because of the other guy. I was and still am worried that someone would use you as a means to get to me. Being associated with me is dangerous.”

“Bruce, I’m an Xman. Danger is part of the job. This,” she indicated her injuries, “was a result of one of my team’s enemies and if you hadn’t been there they would probably have been much worse.” Bruce’s eyes darkened as he took in the injuries and Ororo could see a flash of green in their depths before he shook his head. 

“What was Magneto after anyway?”

Ororo flinched, wincing at the shock of pain in her ribs at the movement. “That wasn’t Magneto.” Her voice sounded hollow, distant. Bruce looked at her in confusion. She looked down. “Is this location secure?” 

“Only 3 other people know about it.” Bruce said. “2 of them are Director Fury and Agent Phil Coulson and…well they’re dead. The 3rd is Captain Rogers, but he doesn’t know its specific location. You’re safe here.”

“I know.” Ororo smiled, reaching out to put her hand back on his head. “I don’t think my green friend would let anything happen to his Roro.”

Bruce, who’d been leaning into her touch, groaned in embarrassment. “He made that name up himself…it’s silly.”

“I like it.” Ororo said defiantly, causing him to blush. Then her stomach growled. 

“You must be starving.” Bruce stood. “I’ll make you something to eat. And I guess you might want to change…I…the only clothes here are the ones I left, so there might be a shirt or something that can fit you.” He slowly lifted her from the couch and helped her to her feet. Then he helped her walk towards the bedroom. 

“Bruce, Thank you.” Ororo said when he helped her sit on the bed. “For…everything.”

“Of course.” He said. He looked as though he was about to add something, then thought better of it and turned. “I’ll give you some privacy. I’ll be right outside so just shout if you need me.” 

 

Bruce shut the door behind him and leaned against it. He was shaking slightly. She hadn’t rejected him. The Hulk was gloating, but Bruce ignored him and walked over to his phone.

“Tony.”

“Oh so now you call. Do you have any idea how worried…Professor X has been?” 

Bruce smiled at Tony’s silent admission of concern. 

“Thanks for worrying, but we’re both fine. Tell the professor that Ororo is injured, but she’s healing.” 

“And where should I tell him she is taking this healing retreat?” 

“I…I think it’s better if I didn’t tell you. Ororo is clearly worried about something knowing where she is and while she won’t tell me, I know it’s bad.”

“So you thought the solution was to isolate yourselves in the middle of nowhere.” Tony paused. “Are you sure this isn’t a sexcation?”

Bruce shook his head smiling; his friend’s familiar teasing was a much needed distraction from the apprehension he was feeling about Ororo’s health and safety. “Seriously Tony?”

“All I’m saying is Big Green was awfully touchy feely. Plus what girl can resist a dashing hero who so valiantly saved her life. I bet she’s just throwing herself at you, you dog.” 

“I’m not talking about this.” Bruce made his way to the kitchen and began preparing soup from the various canned ingredients he’d left. There wasn’t much and if they were planning on staying here he’d have to get more supplies. 

“Boo, you’re no fun.” Tony whined. Then his tone grew serious. “Something about Magneto was off and whatever it was has the professor seriously worried. He’s called for an inter-team meeting tomorrow. I’ll give you updates as I get them.” 

“Ororo said as much. She definitely knows something but I don’t want to push.”

“I think you should push.” Tony’s teasing tone was back. “In fact I think you should push hard.”

“She’s got cracked ribs.” Bruce muttered. 

“So you have thought about it.” Tony said triumphantly. 

“Good night Tony.” Bruce hung up before Tony could make any more comments. Losing himself in his thoughts, Bruce didn’t hear Ororo walk in. 

“That smells amazing.” She said. “A man who cooks…I didn’t even know those existed.”

“Well I have been told I’m one…” He trailed off as he turned to look at her and caught sight of her in one of his tee shirts and a pair of his boxers. He cleared his throat. “Um…that I’m …one of a kind. You shouldn’t be walking around so soon.” He helped her over to a chair and cursed himself for his reaction to her in his clothes. Hulk smirked. (Shut up he hissed. Hulk petulantly pointed out that if the clothes were such a problem he could always ask Roro to remove them.)

“You’re worse than Tony.” Bruce hissed.

“Really?” Ororo asked. “That may be the first time I’ve ever been compared to Tony Stark.”

“Not you, the other guy.” Bruce shifted uncomfortably. “I…he’s never completely gone and sometimes he…comments.” He hung his head; she was definitely going to run now. He turned to grab the soup.

Ororo tilted her head thoughtfully. “I couldn’t help noticing that there’s only one bed in this cabin.” She said innocently. Bruce nearly spilled the soup. 

“Um…I was planning to sleep on the couch.” He said. He could hear the Hulk voicing his disagreement. 

“And what does Hulk have to say about that?” Ororo asked. She gave him an impish grin which gave both Tony and Barton a run for their money. Bruce swallowed nervously. “I mean, it is a horribly uncomfortable couch.”

“I’ve had worse.” He said. He paused. “I talked to Tony and he mentioned that Professor Xavier was concerned about Magneto’s behavior earlier.” 

There was a rumble of thunder as Ororo turned away from him. She looked at the door as if she was worried someone or something would come bursting through it. 

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. I just…Tony mentioned that the Professor was calling a inter team meeting tomorrow.” 

The thunder grew louder. Bruce reached across the table and took her hand. “You don’t have to feel obligated to tell me.” 

Ororo nodded. “I feel tired. I think I’ll just eat something and go to sleep.”

Bruce moved back, giving her space. After she’d finished he helped her back to the bedroom. 

“Are you sure about that couch?” Ororo’s impish grin was back.

“No.” Bruce admitted. “But I am sure that you have 3 cracked ribs and a concussion. The last thing you need is me accidentally causing more damage.” Ororo raised an eyebrow. “I am…at least I was, a notorious sleep cuddler, before.” He looked down. Ororo kissed his cheek. 

“Good night Bruce.” Then she kissed his forehead. “Goodnight Hulk.” 

Bruce stood frozen as he felt a rush of excitement from the back of his head as Hulk practically bounced with joy. “You’re going to be the death of me.” He murmured as she closed the door behind her. 

He sat on the couch and monitored her vitals. He didn’t know how long he’d been sleeping when he was jolted away by the sound of Ororo screaming.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce rolled off the couch and rushed into the bedroom. Ororo was thrashing and screaming; clearly having a horrific nightmare. 

“Ororo.” She placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. There was a clash of thunder, and lightning shook the cabin. The winds outside picked up and hail began pelting the windows. “Ororo, wake up it’s only a dream.” The Hulk was growling. He wanted to protect her, but he wasn’t sure what the threat was. That confused him and a confused Hulk was an angry Hulk. Bruce shuddered. (Don’t you dare. He hissed. HULK SAVE RORO, Hulk growled back. Not from this. Bruce insisted, she needs me. We need to find out what’s scaring her. Hulk perked up, THEN HULK SMASH? Yes, Bruce agreed. Then you can smash.) 

“Ororo, please wake up.” Bruce pleaded. “You’re safe. I promise no one can hurt you here.” 

Ororo’s convulsions lessened. The tempest outside slowed and her breathing evened out. Then she jerked awake. 

“Slowly,” Bruce helped her sit up. She gripped his face and stared into his eyes as if searching for something. Then there was a look of relief and she threw her arms around him. 

“I had to be sure…he can be anyone.” She was still shaking. Bruce held her awkwardly. It had been so long since he’d held anyone. He hadn’t realized just how much he’d missed it. 

“Who?” he asked, putting his head on top of hers and gently putting a soothing hand on her back. “Who are you so afraid of?”

She shook her head. 

“Ororo, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what the danger is.”

She pulled away. The Hulk whimpered at the loss of contact. She looked away. 

“The ironic thing,” She began. “Is that you initially pushed me away because you were afraid of your past coming to hurt me.” She gave a hollow laugh which turned into a cough. She cleared her throat and continued. “What happened earlier was my past coming back to haunt me…he has gone by many names, but when I knew him he was Amahl Farouk…” She shuddered. “My parents died when I was 7 during a vacation in Egypt…they were murdered by a gang of thieves. My mother was a weather witch like me. It was an ability which is passed from mother to daughter in my family. The thieves brought me to their leader; Amahl. He’d known about my mom’s ability and knew he had no hope of controlling her, but I was different. I was young, naïve. My ability hadn’t emerged yet so I wouldn’t be able to defend myself. I was an ideal prize.” Tears began sliding down her face. “Amahl was possessed by an ancient evil spirit known as the Shadow King. He’s…He’s a psychic entity, capable of possessing people and twisting them into the worst versions of themselves.”

She finally turned to look at Bruce and the pain he saw in her eyes made his heart clench. “He controlled me for years. He used me to make himself richer and more powerful. I hurt…so many people.” There was so much guilt and pain in her eyes. Bruce moved slowly towards her and took her in his arms. 

“How did you manage to get away?” He asked softly 

“Charles found me.” Ororo gave a weak laugh. “I…stole his wallet. It was the luckiest coincidence of my life. Charles must have sensed Amahl’s control because instead of using his abilities to force me to give it back, he followed me. He and Amahl had a telepathic fight. Charles won and locked the Shadow King in a prison on another plane…I don’t really understand how it works. Without the Shadow King, Amahl died. His psyche had been linked with the Shadow King for so long that he couldn’t live without it. I thought I was free of him.”

“But he was possessing Magneto.” Bruce said. “That’s why you were so scared.”

“I’ve been having nightmares for over a month. It’s just like when I was a child. I’m trapped in darkness and…all I can hear is that voice.” Ororo shuddered.

“He won’t find you here.” Bruce growled. “I’ll do everything I can to make sure he never hurts you again. Would…would you like me to stay with you? If you think it might help with the nightmares.” He added the last part blushing. The Hulk perked up with interest. Bruce shushed him. Then Ororo looked up at him and he almost lost the ability to breathe. 

“Who would have guessed that all it would take to get you to want to be with me was an attempt on my life.” She gave him an impish grin. Bruce shifted uncomfortably. 

“There will definitely be none of that.” He blushed and cleared his throat. “You’re injured and…I don’t really know if I can…” he looked away embarrassed. “I haven’t had sex since…” he trailed off. 

“Since the Hulk,” Ororo said. “Have you tried?” 

“Well I didn’t really trust myself around anybody…and there hasn’t really been anyone with who I wanted to…until now.” 

Ororo’s responding smile was blinding in its intensity. 

“There’ll be time to discuss that later.” He continued. “You need to sleep and heal. We can call the professor tomorrow and figure out a way to get rid of the Shadow King.”

Ororo nodded. Bruce helped her lie back down and lay next to her. Within a few minutes, she was asleep. Bruce twisted a piece of her hair around his fingers, hoping he could protect her from her demons; knowing that she was protecting him from his.


	8. Chapter 8

“So this Shadow King is a psychic entity who can possess anyone at anytime?” Tony said. “And he’s escaped the interdimensional prison you put him in…how exactly?”

“I confess, I do not know.” Professor X sighed. “Whatever the reason, he’s out and possessing one of the most powerful Mutants in the world. Magento’s helmet makes him impervious to telepathic attack, so I have no means of finding him with Cerebro.” 

They’d gathered the senior members of both teams in the institute dining hall and were discussing the best way to move forward. A meeting like this would usually have resulted in a minimum of 2 explosions, 4 broken bones, and 3 declarations of vengeance by Tony. However, today no one was in a playful mood. 

“How dangerous is the Shadow King…exactly?” Natasha asked. 

“It depends on the body he possesses.” The professor explained. “When I first encountered him, he was possessing a thief lord named Amahl Farouk. He was in control of the entire crime underbelly of Cairo. Everyone from the pickpocket to the murderous reported back to him.” He paused. “He orchestrated the murder of Ororo’s parents. Her mother was a weather witch and the ability was hereditary. He controlled Ororo for years.” 

The Xmen present already knew Ororo’s history, but the Avengers were horrified. 

“I hope you made him suffer.” Natasha said. 

“The problem we now face is who he’s chosen to possess.” Jean explained. “The attack on the institute was a ploy to get Storm, but it was clear he wasn’t expecting the Avengers. He won’t make that mistake a second time.” 

“So I guess I’m officially out of the game.” Tony grumbled. “Unless…I build a suit made of a non-metal substance…”

“This is not the time to slip down the rabbit hole to Scienceland.” Clint said. “Is there any way to counteract his possession?” 

“He’s only vulnerable when switching bodies.” The professor said. “He transfers through touch. The Hulk was fortunate that he didn’t make skin contact with Magneto during the battle. Otherwise…” he stopped, letting the assembled groups’ imaginations fill in the blank. 

“So we just offer him a more interesting body to possess.” Steve said. “And trap him before he has a chance to transfer.” 

Logan snorted. “Great plan. Let’s give him control over someone we’ll have even more trouble defeating. Are you volunteering, Bub?”

“Captain Rogers is not a viable candidate.” The professor said. “The Shadow King feeds on already present darkness. He needs a psyche that is vulnerable.” 

“I volunteer as tribute.” Clint said. 

“No offense, Katniss, but while you fit the criteria you’re not exactly interesting.” Tony said. “He’s not going to give up control of a level 5 Mutant with despotic tendencies and control over metal for an ordinary human with slightly better than normal eyesight. He’s a psychopathic embodiment of evil; he’s not stupid.” 

“Nat and I owe Storm our lives.” Clint glared at Tony. His fingers twitched next to his pocket. Tony’s eyes widened. 

“Is that a tranquilizer dart?”

“We were trapped. Outmanned, outgunned.” Natasha said softly. Everyone fell silent as she continued. “SHIELD had sent us to Budapest to investigate a cult they’d been monitoring. They were doing experiments, trying to replicate the Eskerine Serum. Mutilated bodies were showing up. People were disappearing.” She stopped. Clint put his hand on hers as a gesture of support. 

“Nat you don’t have to – “ 

“She shook her head. “We’d prepared for a cell of mad scientist…what we hadn’t counted on is that they would be partially successful. They’d combined the serum with the weapon X formula.” She turned to Logan whose face had turned into a cold mask. “I believe you’re familiar with the procedure. There were 3 of them. Teenagers; 2 boys and 1 girl. I’ve never seen anyone fight the way they did. Backup was too far out. We were up against the wall with no hope, no extraction plan. Then Storm came. She’d been helping fix a nearby drought when she saw the disturbance at the lab. She ripped off the ceiling with a hurricane and managed to knock out the 3…test subjects. She stopped the fleeing scientists and managed to save the people who hadn’t undergone the procedure…and she saved us. Had she shown up even a second later, we’d have been dead.”

“She never told us.” Jean murmured. 

“She didn’t want to be involved.” Clint explained. “She was wary of SHIELD for…obvious reasons. We didn’t include her in our mission report. It was the least we could do.” 

Silence fell around the table. Then Thor cleared his throat. 

“What about me?” 

“Well aren’t you just Mr. Sensitivity.” Clint glared. “Not everything is about you.”

“I am referring to the Captain’s plan.” Thor said. “I may be a more desirable vessel than the controller of magnets. My powers are not as extensive as Lady Ororo, but they are strong enough to withstand whatever she might throw at me. In addition, as an Asgardian I am mightier than a Midgardian, even a Mutant. I am a better tactical choice for the Shadow King to possess. Without the helm, I would be more vulnerable to psychic attack.” 

“Slight problem.” Tony said. “You’re too…worthy.” 

“Worthy?” Thor asked. 

“Your hammer.” Steve said. “As long as you can pick it up, you’re not corruptible.” 

“I believe the Man of Iron and Captain Rogers are still bitter over their inability to wield Mjolnir.” Thor smirked. 

“There’s a trick and I’ll find it.” Tony grumbled. 

“Me.” Rogue said. “It has ta be me. You want darkness? Rage/ Anger? Ah got tons. In addition Ah can absorb any power of anyone Ah come into contact with. Storm’s mah friend. I want ta help. She’s been there for me and supported me no matter what Ah did. Just try and stop me.”

Clint and Natasha gave her an appraising look. 

“Rogue…” the professor said. “Are you sure?”

Rogue nodded. 

“Well it’s settled. We’ll find a nice open area with no civilians anywhere around. Dangle our morsel in front of Magento. Then whammy him when he tries to body jump.” Tony said

“Morsel?” Rogue looked outraged. 

“Yes, and don’t think I don’t know about you reeducating JARVIS…suga.” Tony glared at her. 

“Someone should tell Bruce and Ororo. Then we need to find a way to contact Magneto.” Professor X said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this. I've been working on other works. I promise I haven't given up on this one. There are more chapters coming.


	9. Chapter 9

“She can’t do this.” Ororo repeated for the fifth time. She was sitting on the couch after having gotten off the phone with Professor Xavier. She was furious that Rogue had volunteered to act as bait for the Shadow King. Bruce was standing off to the side, and attempting to stop her from getting up and pacing. 

“Rogue volunteered.” He said. 

“It’s not her fight.” Lightening flashed outside. “The Shadow King is my cross to bear, not hers.” 

Ororo stood and began walking towards the bedroom. 

“Ororo, what are you doing?” 

“I’m getting my uniform.” She said. “I’m flying back to the institute and taking on the Shadow King myself.”

Bruce threw himself in front of her and blocked her path. “You can’t. You’re not ready, you have to heal and –“ 

Ororo pushed past him and opened the closet door. “Bruce, this isn’t a discussion. 

Bruce felt a wave of frustration. Hulk was furious that Ororo wouldn’t listen to reason. 

“Ororo, he wants to hurt you, probably kill you.” Bruce growled. Hulk was trying to push himself to the forefront. Bruce knew he had to make Ororo see reason before the other guy took over. 

“It’s my battle. Not hers.” Ororo said stubbornly. She grabbed her uniform. Turning she seemed surprised to find Bruce still blocking her path. “Either help me, or get out of my way.” 

“No.” Bruce saw a flash of green in front of his vision. Ororo flinched slightly then crossed her arms. “Does Hulk want me to stay?” She asked. 

Bruce closed his eyes. “He thinks it’s stupid that you’re putting your life on the line.” 

“So it’s okay for Rogue to risk her life instead?” Ororo hissed. 

(YES the Hulk shouted). Bruce was barely holding on to his control. Turning he rushed out of the house. Ororo followed him. 

“Ororo stay back.” Bruce threw up a hand. “The cabin’s strong enough to keep him out.”

Ororo stopped and put her hand on her hip. “Let me talk to him.” She said. 

Bruce shook his head. “I…I can’t let you do that.” (Stupid Banner, the Hulk roared). 

Ororo walked forward Bruce tried shrinking away from her, but she was too fast. Grabbing his hand she lifted his head so he was looking her in the eyes. “Bruce. I want to talk to Hulk.” 

The noise in the back of his mind grew louder and his vision went green. The Hulk threw back his head and roared, then looked down at Ororo. She hadn’t moved. She just stood there and looked up at him, her arms crossed. 

“RORO STAY HERE WITH PUNY BANNER AND HULK.” Hulk shouted. 

“I can’t hide here forever.” Ororo said gently. Reaching for his hand she took hold of one of his fingers. “Running from my problems isn’t going to make them go away.” 

“SHADOW KING HURT RORO.” Hulk insisted. “LET AVENGERS HANDLE.” 

“He’s not going to stop until he gets me.” Ororo said. “Having the people I care about be hurt, hurts me.” She looked up at him. “Do you understand?” she asked. “I can’t just stand back while he threatens everyone I hold dear.” 

Hulk appeared to ponder her words. Sitting heavily on the grass, he pouted. 

“Roro not afraid of Hulk?” he asked. 

“No.” She said. “I actually find you…cute.” 

Hulk frowned. “Hulk not CUTE.” He growled. 

Ororo moved forward and sat on his lap, reaching up she began rubbing his shoulder. Leaning down, Hulk gave a little sigh as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Hulk told puny Banner that Roro brave.” Hulk smiled with satisfaction. 

“Let me tell you something.” Ororo simled. “Bruce is a brilliant man, but for some things, he’s not as smart as you.” 

“Roro think Hulk smart?” His entire face lit up with a giant smile. 

She nodded. 

“Roro nice and pretty.” He said. “Banner not mess this up or Hulk mad.” 

Ororo gave him an affectionate smile. “I’m sure you won’t let him.” She paused. “So, will you come with me back to the institute?” 

Hulk growled, but nodded. “Hulk want smash stupid capeman.” 

“Thank you.” Ororo gave him a kiss on the neck. Hulk flushed and let out a contented hum. He began shrinking down. A few seconds later Ororo was sitting on Bruce’s lap. 

He shivered and looked at her in horror. “Why would you do that? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? There’s no telling what he could have done to you.” 

“Bruce, how mad are you right now?” She asked. 

“FURIOUS.” He yelled. Then paused. “Wait…I’m furious but…” 

She laughed. “It would appear the Hulk disagrees with you.” 

He kissed her. “You are amazing.” He said. Then he looked down at himself and blushed. “My…my pants are no longer existent.” 

“I’ve noticed.” Ororo grinned, and leaned against his shoulder. 

“You haven’t healed and I don’t want to cause more damage.” He said. “But…” His eyes widened. “I might have a solution for that problem. Dr. Helen Cho, a friend of mine has done amazing work with tissue regeneration. She’s been looking into accelerated bone reparation. I can give her a call.” 

“Well,” Ororo said. “You sure are eager…and excited.” 

Bruce shifted uncomfortably. “It’s strange. Usually I’m not so alert after a Hulk out. Normally I’m ready to collapse.” He looked at her, “Though I don’t usually come to with a beautiful woman in my arms.”

Ororo arched an eyebrow. “Usually?” She asked, her voice deceptively sweet. Bruce gulped as the clouds above darkened. 

“Never.” He said quickly. “No…no other women.”

“Correct answer.” Ororo said, smiling. The clouds cleared. “So now that there’s no opposition to my returning to the institute.” 

Bruce groaned and put his head on top of hers. “I guess I’ve been out voted.” 

“And you’d better get used to it.” Ororo said. “Hulk and I have an understanding.” 

Bruce fidgeted nervously. “But what happens on the day you can’t reason with him?” He ignored Hulk’s insistence that he’d never hurt his Roro. 

Ororo kissed his cheek. “How about we cross that bridge, if we get to it.” She ran her fingers through his hair. He hummed. 

“You know, Hulk had a very similar reaction to having his hair touched.” She chuckled. “You are not as different as you believe.” 

“Hmmm.” Bruce said. He pouted as she removed her fingers and stood. 

“Come on Bruce.” She smiled “We’re leaving for the institute.” 

Bruce frowned. 

“So you can call Dr. Cho and she can fix me up, so we…” She looked down at the shredded remnants of his clothing. “Can have a more in depth…discussion about the progression of this relationship.” She winked. 

Bruce groaned. “You are actually trying to kill me…Roro.” He smiled as her face brightened at his use of the Hulk’s nickname for her. “By the way.” He said. “You’re not flying. The other guy’s carrying you.” 

“Bruce.” Ororo sighed in exasperation 

“I’m sorry.” He grinned as Hulk voiced his agreement. “You’ve been outvoted.”


	10. Chapter 10

"So how are we going to lure Magento to Rogue?" Tony asked.

"By putting her in an unsecured location where she'll be very visible but where there aren't too many people so as to not put innocent civilians in danger." Professor X said simply.

Tony tilted his head. "Sounds like you already have a plan."

Scott and Jean looked at each other. Scott couldn't help the smirk that played over his lips. "Oh, we do."

Tony frowned. "I don't like that look. I mean, I can't really tell because of the shades, but I know, I don't like that look."

Scott looked down at his fingers. "How's the Tower these days?"

Tony's jaw dropped. "Oh...Hell...No."

Steve frowned. "I don't see the tactical advantage of the tower. And if you wanted to lessen civilian casualties, wouldn't it be better to put the confrontation outside of the most densely populated city in the country?"

"Scott." Jean warned. "Play nice." Scott sighed.

"Stark's old house out in Malibu. It's still a favorite paparazzi site." He grumbled. "That's where we're bringing Rogue."

"Once the shadow king transfers himself into Rogue, I will enter her mind." The professor said. "With Jean and my combined power, we will have enough influence to stop him."

"Sounds perfect." Tony agreed. "What could go wrong?"

There was a roar from outside the X mansion and the sound of a small explosion. The sky darkened and thunder rumbled. Everyone looked at Thor.

"This is not my doing." He said. Steve groaned and put his head in hands.

"You just had to ask, Stark." He muttered.

 

 

 

Ororo sensed something was wrong when the were about 6 miles from the institute. "Hulk." She said, keeping her tone even. Hulk looked down at her, his nostrils flaring. "Listen to me. I think..." She swallowed. "It's possible that the shadow king is following us. Do not fight him. I need to get back to the institute first."

He looked angry and gnashed his teeth. "HULK SMASH PUNY SHADOW KING"

"Hulk." Ororo repeated, struggling to remain calm. Already she could hear him in the back of her mind, taunting her. The sky over her head darkened. She couldn't lose control. "He'll hurt me if he gets close. Smashing him won't protect me, keeping me away from him will." She pressed her hand to his chest. "Please, Hulk." She bit her lip. "You're faster than he is, right?"

Hulk snorted in irritation at the suggestion that he might not be and took off. Ororo sagged against him in relief.

 ** _Not so fast, little weather witch._** The shadow king's voice rang in her ear. 

Almost there, she told herself. Almost there...

The gate of the institute was in front of her. She was just about to allow herself to reach out to the professor when the metal of the gate began twisting. "HULK." She shouted and he seemed to understand because he jumped. The metal twined and reached out, grabbing Hulk's wrists and wrenching him out of the air. Ororo went flying. Calling a wind, she slowed her descent, ignoring the screaming pain in her ribs. She landed on her feet, unsteadily. There was a small explosion as one of the pieces of the gate collided with the fuse box, sending an electric current through to the pieces gripping Hulk's wrists, electrocuting him. He roared. 

"That was a mistake." Ororo shouted, unsure where he was. "You just made him angrier." 

 _ **You are so blind, little witch.** _ The voice was mocking, amused. **_Angry is exactly how I want him._**

 She saw Magneto floating towards Hulk his hand outstretched. He was planning on touching him, to transfer the Shadow King into him. "HULK." She shouted, trying to summon enough energy to push him away. The winds slowed Magneto down. "Don't let him touch you." 

Within seconds the professor, Scott, Logan, Jean, Rogue and the members of the Avengers were running out of the mansion. 

"I shall assist you." Thor declared, summoning a lightning bolt to hit Magneto in the chest. Ororo could feel the pain of her injuries making her lose control. She screamed, letting the pain, anger and fear drive the storm. There shouts of surprise from the others as winds, rain and lightning ravaged the sky. Thor's confident stride faltered as he looked up, his mouth agape. Rogue tugged on his cape. 

"Get me over to Hulk." She shouted over the winds. Thor looked down at her, his eyebrow arched. "Trust me." She said. He nodded, holding out his hand, palm up. Rogue hesitated before touching him. He grit his teeth. She dropped his hand and stumbled over to Hulk, less affected by the tempest. Magneto was trying to fight to get towards Hulk. 

 ** _Foolish child_**. The shadow king hissed. **_Do you truly think you are strong enough to defy me?_**

"Perhaps not." Ororo whispered. looking as Rogue touched Hulk's arm. "But I now know that I do not have to be." 

Hulk shrank down, reverting into Bruce. Rogue screamed, angry and green. She battered Magneto, avoiding his hand. He fell to the ground, his helmet askew.

"All I need to do is distract you." Ororo murmured. She released her hold on the storm. Thor caught her as she swayed. The winds around her didn't change. "I've lost control." She mumbled.

"No." Bruce was standing next to her, his voice weak, but determined. "You've got this."

Ororo centered herself. "Thor." She murmured. "I don't think I can fly right now."

Thor pulled her under his arm and pulled her under his arm, spinning his hammer above them. Ororo focused on quieting the winds, allowing her calm to quell the weather. Her vision went in and out of focus and she felt the storm subside as she blacked out. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bruce fought against the Hulk's growling irritation at Thor holding Ororo. She swooned, her body going limp in his arms. Thor landed. Bruce took Ororo from him, holding her against him. Over in the other side of the front lawn, Jean and the professor were concentrating, Magneto was on the ground clutching his head. Rogue was roaring, still green. 

"It'll wear off soon." Logan growled. "In any case, you need to get Ro out of here." 

Bruce nodded. "I'll take her to her room." He said, carrying her up to the house. 

"OooooOOO." Tony said. 

"She's got broken ribs, Stark." Scott growled. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ororo gasped in pain, sitting up. She was in her room at the institute, Bruce snoring in the corner. She looked over at the bedside table where some pain medication was waiting. Taking a pill, she swallowed, trying to reduce the weariness in her bones. Dropping her head onto the pillow, she looked up at the ceiling. What had happened? She couldn't be sure that this entire moment wasn't some play by the shadow king to lull her into a false sense of security. 

 _ **Come now,**_ **_Ororo_**. Charles' voice sounded amused. **_He would never be capable of being as tactful and cunning._**

She relaxed. 

"He's gone?" She whispered. 

 _ **Y** **es, Ororo.**_ The words warmed her and comforted her. **_You are safe._**  

Ororo looked across the room at Bruce's sleeping form. "Thank you, Charles and tell Jean too." She said. Throwing a pillow across the room, she caught Bruce in the chest. He coughed and sat up. His eyes wide and fearful. 

"Ororo." He gasped out. "I could have..." He sputtered, waving a hand. "You...he..." 

"What does Hulk say?" Ororo asked. 

Bruce's eyes closed, after a second his expression slackened and he shook his head. 

"The two of you are dangerous together." He muttered. 

Ororo chuckled. "So, after I get the all clear from the doctor, I believe I would like my boyfriend to take me dancing." 

Bruce shifted nervously. "Well, you'll get your shot." He said. "Tony's throwing a victory party." 

"A victory party? Is that the excuse he's using for this week's extravaganza?" Ororo asked, motioning for him to come closer. He seemed hesitant at first, then nodded, getting up and walking to her bedside, sitting next to her. Ororo leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling at his lack of hesitation to her touch. "You've never been so relaxed around me before." She remarked. 

Bruce put an arm around her. "Well I was...I was faced with the idea that I might lose you and I didn't like it." 

Ororo grinned. "Such a romantic." She teased. Bruce threaded his fingers through hers. 

"Rest." He whispered. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ororo looked around the party, smoothing the front of her dress. She'd been withdrawn from the others while, seeking treatment for her injuries. Bruce had been running himself ragged looking over her charts and she'd had to kick him out of the institute. Promising him that he'd see her at Stark's victory party, she'd pressed a kiss to his cheek and sent him away. 

So now she stood by the windows. For a mostly glass room, the tower's common room was stifling. There was a tap on her shoulder. She turned, looking at Bruce. 

"Thought I'd find you here." He said. 

"We've got to stop meeting like this." She smiled, thinking of the first time they'd met. 

"You look..." Bruce swallowed. Ororo smiled. 

"You as well." She took his hand. "And I believe you promised me a dance." 

He hummed in amusement. "I believe you demanded it." 

"I demand nothing." Ororo said.

"You demand plenty, goddess." Bruce teased, taking her hand. "And I've got a witness." He tilted his head. "Yup, Hulk just called you Bossy Roro."

Ororo laughed. "Et tu, Hulk?" She asked, pulling Bruce out onto the balcony. "I'm glad that you're more comfortable with him." She tapped the side of his head.

"Well..." Bruce shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's still difficult to trust..." He broke off and grimaced. "For us to trust each other." He corrected. "But, he's warmed up to me...mostly thanks to you." 

Ororo laughed. "I do believe you like me, Dr. Banner." 

"And I do believe there's no point in denying it, Ms. Munroe." Bruce flushed. 

"So...." Ororo put her arms on his shoulders. "What do you intend to do about it?" 

Bruce was about to respond when a hush fell over the party. Ororo turned to see Tony standing in the doorway with the rest of the party guests crowded around him. "Oh, don't stop." He said. "Pretend we're not here." 

Bruce cleared his throat and looked away. Ororo crossed her arms. "Stark. You have exactly 3 seconds to step back." 

"Or what?" Tony smirked. "The other guy will get me?" 

"No." Ororo gave him a poison sweet smile. "You'll have to deal with someone even more deadly." She arched an eyebrow as Tony froze. "Me." 

"Um." Tony said, backing away. "You can just..." He waved in their direction as he tripped over his feet in an attempt to get away. "Carry on." Ororo shut the balcony doors with a gust of wind before turning to Bruce. 

"Where were we?" She asked. 

"I was about to kiss you." Bruce replied, pulling her close. 

"Seems about right." Ororo smiled, pressing her lips to his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished it!!!


End file.
